


Coffee Sometime

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Patty asks Erin something she wasn't expecting while sharing a tiny motel bed.or the Tolbert bed sharing fic nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while I was sorting through all my unfinished GB one-shots and figured it was good enough to post. Enjot :)

“That was,” Erin paused not entirely sure how to describe the bust as she followed her teammates out of the building. “Something,” she finally settled on. 

“That was hell,” Patty commented.

They all stopped at the Ecto and shrugged out of their proton packs and Holtzmann loaded them into the back of the hearse.

“And we’ve got a long drive ahead of us,” Abby added. She sounded exhausted. 

They’d gotten a call from a resort in Maine that had a serious ghost problem. It had been late afternoon by the time they got to the seaside resort and they hadn’t finished until almost midnight. They had a five hour drive back to the city and they were all exhausted. 

“I vote we stay here and just drive back in the morning,” Patty spoke up. 

“I second that,” Holtzmann yelled from where she was leaned against the Ecto. Even she was losing steam fast.

Erin turned to Abby. “I think that’s our safest option.” 

“Well, let’s go before we pass out right here,” Abby said, taking the keys from Holtzmann and walking around to the driver’s seat. 

Holtzmann slid into the passenger’s seat, leaving the back to Patty and Erin. Erin winced when she reached for her seatbelt. One of the ghosts had thrown her into a wall, knocking the wind out of her and she was almost certain there would be a bruise from her pack in the morning.

“You okay,” Patty asked her.

“Just a little sore,” Erin answered, downplaying the pain she was in. She didn’t want Patty to worry. “We all got knocked around a lot today.”

Patty hummed in agreement and patted Erin’s knee. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Erin looked down at Patty’s hand still on her knee before glancing up at her face, her stomach all in knots. She didn’t know when, but something had changed between her and Patty. When they weren’t working, more often than not, Erin found herself in Patty’s little library on the second floor. It was quiet up there and Patty was always good company. They had a lot in common and without realizing it Erin had developed a small crush on her fellow Ghostbuster.

Sometimes she thought about telling Patty about how she felt, but always ended up convincing herself that Patty only saw her as a friend. It was juvenile crush after all, eventually it would go away. There was no point throwing off the team dynamic for something so foolish.

Patty pulled her hand away when Abby stopped in front of a motel and Erin missed the warmth that went with it.

“I’m gonna go see if they have any rooms,” Abby told them as she got out of the car. 

Erin nodded at her and Patty grunted. Holtzmann was snoring lightly from the front seat. 

Abby returned with a room key and a relieved smile. 

“They only had one room left,” she explained. “Looks like we’ll have to double up.”

Patty got out of the car and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn. “It’s just one night and I’m not shy.”

Erin swallowed and got out of the car, grabbing the bag with their changes of clothes in it. She stood next to Abby as they waited for Holtzmann to get out of the car. Eventually Patty had to pull her out of the front seat and carry her piggyback style.

Abby lead them to the room and opened the door to a standard motel room. There were two queen sized beds against one wall, a dresser with a TV and a desk along the other.

Patty walked in and dumped Holtzmann on the bed closest to the door. She kicked off her boots and curled in on herself.

“Abby,” she mumbled and patted the bed beside her.

“Looks like it’s you and me,” Patty said, lightly patting Erin’s back as she took the bag of clothes from her. “I’m gonna go change.” She dug the leggings and t-shirt she wore on the ride up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Erin bit her lip and tried to get her breathing under control. She was going to share a tiny motel bed with Patty. How was she supposed to get any sleep with Patty so close all night? It felt like her heart was going beat right out of her chest. 

Erin glanced over at Abby and Holtzmann. She envied the way they were easily cuddled into one another, already sleeping soundly.

“Earth to Erin.”

Patty’s voice startled her and she jumped. She spun around to find Patty changed and ready for bed.

“What?” she questioned, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

“I said bathroom’s all yours,” Patty said and she could see the concern written all over her face. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m really tired,” she lied. She snatched up her own clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

She changed quickly, but lingered in the bathroom a little longer than necessary. She splashed some water on her face and took a few deep breaths.

“You can do this,” she said, pointing at her own reflection in the mirror. “It’s only a few hours.”

A few more deep breaths later and Erin opened the bathroom door. Patty was already in bed, reclined against the wooden headboard, looking at her phone. She looked up and smiled at Erin when she walked over to the bed.  

“Those two are out,” she said as Erin gingerly pulled back the blanket and slid in next to her.

Erin laughed nervously and scooted down so that she was laying on her back. Patty shifted next to her, laying down as well only she chose to lay on her side facing Erin. She bent her knees and Erin shivered at the feeling of Patty’s leg against hers.

“I’m gonna warn you upfront,” Patty whispered, “I’m a cuddler.”

Erin clenched and unclenched her hand under the covers. Of course she was, she thought to herself.

“That’s fine,” her voice came out high pitched and she cleared her throat.

“Are you sure?” Patty asked.

Erin nodded stiffly and closed her eyes.

She heard Patty sigh lightly before she spoke again. “Can I ask you something?”

Erin opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Patty. She was biting her lip and pulling at a loose thread on the comforter.

“Of course.”

Patty opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but closed it before anything come out. She frowned slightly and shook her head.

“Nevermind,” she finally breathed out, sounding frustrated.

“What is it?” Erin asked, reaching out to cover Patty’s hand with her own.

Patty’s eyes flicked up to meet her own and Erin’s heart started beating quickly again.

“I don’t want to make this weird,” Patty whispered, looking away again.

“You won’t,” Erin assured her, “I promise.”

Patty bit her bottom lip and Erin recognized the nervous habit. A few times when it was just the two on them she would catch Patty looking at her before immediately averting her gaze and biting her lip.

“Would you want to go and grab coffee with me sometime?” she asked.

Erin felt butterflies in her stomach, but didn’t get her hopes up. Friends went out for coffee all the time, Patty could just want some time away from the firehouse.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“I mean like a date,” Patty said so quiet, Erin almost didn’t hear her.

But she did hear her and she felt like she was going to explode with happiness. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a high pitched squeak.

“Is that a yes?” Patty asked. “If you don’t want to that’s cool. I just thought you were feeling this too, but-”

“Yes,” Erin quickly cut her off before Patty could take back the offer. It came out louder than she’d intended and she heard Abby groan from the other bed. “Yes,” she repeated quieter, “I would love to go on a date with you.”

Patty smiled brightly. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Erin said.

“It’s a date then.”

“That it is.”

Erin yawned and blinked a few times.

“We should probably get some sleep.” Patty suggested.

“Yeah,” Erin mumbled already drifting.

“Goodnight, Erin,” Patty whispered and leaned forward to press a light kiss to Erin’s forehead.  
“Goodnight Patty,” she whispered back and smiled as she gave into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at natashasbanner, come talk to me about this movie and ships :) Thanks for reading :)


End file.
